


Something

by freeagentgirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: But trying to make amends, Dean fucked up, Destiel Forever Fic Challenge, M/M, Minor Angst, One Shot, POV Dean Winchester, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 18:37:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7372990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freeagentgirl/pseuds/freeagentgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean fucks up and tries to make it right again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something

**Author's Note:**

> Just an *extremely* quick one shot for the latest DF fic challenge. It's a little rough around the edges but you get the idea... ;) :D
> 
> Please forgive the stilted nature of the fic, it's definitely not my best work to date. ;) :D

 

Dean knew he’d really stepped in it this time, that much was evident by the look on Cas’ face by the time he’d finished ranting at him. He knew it by the way Cas had calmly turned around and gathered the few things he’d brought with him to spend the night at Dean’s and left without a word or a glance in Dean’s direction.

 

“Fuck,” Dean muttered to himself as he dragged his hands through his hair and paced, “Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck…”

 

Goddamn his stupid mouth and its propensity to verbally vomit everywhere without consulting his brain about matters that were pretty fucking important. Important matters like Cas. He honestly doesn’t know what possessed him in that moment of utter insanity, except maybe fear of the unknown, but that one moment had him on a razor thin precipice and dangerously leaning towards a future, he realized now, that he _definitely_ does not want to happen.

 

Restless and agitated, Dean went to the table by the front door and grabbed his wallet and keys. Maybe a long drive would help him make sense of the chaos in his head and provide some much needed clarity.

 

A few feeble rays of orange light pierced through the inky blackness of night by the time Dean rolled into his driveway, shut off the engine and sat there staring into nothing. It wasn’t perfect, but he had an idea of where to begin, he just needed to get the ball rolling now…

 

~*~*~*~

 

“Benny?”

 

“Hey, brother,” he greeted Dean warmly, “To what do I owe the honour of this phone call?” Benny chuckled to himself.

 

“Yeah, yeah, I know it’s been a while. Kinda had my head up my ass there for a bit, but I think that’s over with now,” Dean took a deep breath and sighed, “Listen, are there any spots left in the show for tonight?”

 

“I’m fairly certain we’ve already got a full night happening. It would be a pretty tight fit to add anything at this point.”

 

“Is there _any_ way you can talk to Chuck and the boys about maybe letting me step in for a song? Please? I just need a couple of minutes. I wouldn’t ask if it wasn’t important.”

 

“I’ll talk to them, but I can’t promise anything, ok? Let me call you back in about an hour or so.”

 

“Thanks, man. I really appreciate it. Just…Please don’t tell Cas anything about this, ok? And please don’t let him leave once I get up there, providing Chuck agrees to this.”

 

“You have my word, brother. Make it a good one, y’hear? That man of yours is one in a million.”

 

Dean huffed out a nervous breath, “Don’t I know it. Ok, I’m just going to attempt to keep myself busy until I hear back from you and try not to shit myself in the process.”

 

“TMI, brother, TMI…I ain’t interested in what you do in the bedroom,” Benny managed through a raucous laugh.

 

“Oh, fuck off, you asshole and call me when you know! Jesus!” Dean hung up the phone to Benny’s howls of laughter.

 

~*~*~*~

 

Dean was pretty sure he’d chewed off every fingernail he had today and was at a loss for what to do with himself now. His house was spotless and scrubbed within an inch of its life, Baby had been washed and waxed and he still had about two hours to go before he hit the stage at Benedict’s Open Mic, thanks to Chuck cutting a song from their set list. He hoped and prayed that Cas would give him a minute or two afterwards to talk to him once he was done onstage. Only time would tell.

 

~*~*~*~

 

Dean peeked nervously through a slit in the curtain and surveyed the crowd. From where he stood he could see Cas and Benny behind the bar serving customers. He only had one chance at not fucking this up and being able to ensure that Cas at least knew that he was trying to make amends somehow. The fact that it was a full house did nothing to quell the nausea that threatened to make itself known.

 

The house lights dimmed again and Dean gave himself a shake as he strapped the guitar on and bounced on the balls of his feet. He owed Benny and Chuck big time if this worked out the way he hoped.

 

“Ladies and gentleman, please welcome to the stage a very dear friend of mine. I normally have to cry, beg and whine to get him up onstage with me, so this must be quite the special occasion tonight. Please put your hands together for the one, the only, Dean Winchester!”

 

The curtains part as Dean made his way onstage and up to the mic. Glancing over at the bar he could see a furious Cas trying to leave the bar with Benny blocking his way out. They appeared to be having a hushed argument that ended with Cas finally throwing his hands up in frustration and moving to the other side, away from Benny, crossing his arms across his body and looking anywhere but at the stage.

 

“Uh, hello, everybody. As Chuck mentioned before, I’m Dean. And he’s right, I don’t normally do this, but I’ve been a colossal asshat lately and while this doesn’t make up for what I’ve done, I’m hoping at least for a chance to make it right. You know who you are and I’m sorry for hurting you.”

 

Dean fiddled with the tuning pegs for a second before he leaned back towards Chuck and the band to let them know what song he was going to do. They nodded back at him as Dean started with the opening chords.

 

_Something in the way he moves_

_Attracts me like no other lover_

_Something in the way he woos me_

_I don’t want to leave him now_

_You know I believe and how_

 

_Somewhere in his smile he knows_

_That I don’t need no other lover_

_Something in his style that shows me_

_Don’t want to leave him now_

_You know I believe and how_

 

_You’re asking me will my love grow_

_I don’t know, I don’t know_

_You stick around now it may show_

_I don’t know, I don’t know_

 

As the band carried on with the musical break, Dean risked a look over towards Cas. Cas’ eyes dropped when he noticed Dean look his way and Dean sighed heavily. He hated that Cas was hurting and that he was the one that caused it. _If he decides to give you another chance, you’d better do everything in your power to not screw it up. He’s the best thing you’ve ever had in your life..._

 

_Something in the way he knows_

_And all I have to do is think of him_

_Something in the way he shows me_

_I don’t want to leave him now_

_You know I believe and how_

 

The band finished as the crowd burst into wild applause but Dean only had eyes for Cas. With a quick thank you and a bow he shrugged off the guitar, placed it on the stand and thanked Chuck as he hurried offstage. Cas met him hallway between the bar and the stage.

 

‘Just so you know, though what you did was quite nice, I’m still mad at you. This doesn’t erase what you said to me last night.”

 

“I know, babe, I know. As soon as the words left my mouth and you left me, I couldn’t believe that I had just done that. I was so afraid that I’d completely lost probably the single most important thing in my life and when I even thought of a future without you in it, it was the scariest, most fucking depressing thing ever and it made me nauseous to even consider that. I know I have a lot of work ahead of me to make things right between us again, but I am fully committed to doing just that. If you’ll let me, that is.”

 

Cas sighed, “Well, it’s a start, I suppose. How about we go somewhere and get a drink and talk, hmm? Benny has made it explicitly clear that I am not to return to work for the rest of the night, so we may as well make use of that. You’re buying, though. Just FYI.”

 

Dean smiled, “I suppose we can do that, yeah. Shall we?”

 

“Absolutely. Let’s go.”


End file.
